


The Bodyguard: An Ichabbie Musical

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbiespring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx
Summary: This is a musical AU fic inspired by The Bodyguard. Originally posted on Tumblr





	1. Hallelujah

Abbie sat in her dressing room and carefully removed her silk eyelashes, gingerly plucking them from her kohl lined lids. Her Pat McGrath crimson lips were smudged at the glittering edges and her short hair appeared disheveled. Wearing nothing but her long, mustard colored kimono robe, Abbie removed her make-up and her wig. The discarded metal plates and thigh high suede boots lay on the floor as she’d removed them quickly, urgently peeling off her celebrity persona with each article of clothing. She glanced at the door leading to the real world from under the bright lights of the dressing table. On the other side, he was patiently waiting for her.  

Crane kept watch silently outside of his client’s door as a sentry does the gates of a castle. His Queen was within and it was his duty as her bodyguard to protect her at all costs. Abbie had been receiving unrequited love letters and death threats for a year now that escalated from text to violence. Her Maserati’s tires were slashed on one occasion, while her estate was burglarized with hateful messages spray painted in the interior and exterior of her property another time. Abbie’s personal email was hacked most recently with the tabloids publishing risqué pictures of her in private moments.   

Fearful for her life and her brand, Abbie’s management company hired Crane to look after her. It was a round the clock gig that required Crane to be physically present with his client for twenty four hours a day. He traveled with her on tour to at least twenty countries in the last nine months where she performed her pop hits. The demanding schedule coupled with the grueling hours and relentless jetlag were starting to wear on Abbie. One moment she could be irritable while the next she was delighting in the wonders of each new place, or high off of a thrilling performance.  Tonight she seemed withdrawn and low spirited.

 _Knock Knock._ “Miss Mills, are you alright?” Crane waited a beat. No response. He knocked again to no avail. Rushing into the dressing room, Crane found Abbie slumped on the floor adjacent to her dressing table. Her limp body was barely covered by her robe as he quickly checked for a pulse. No pulse.

Crane commenced CPR and managed to revive Abbie after chest compressions and mouth to mouth resuscitation. This was the second time he had had to revive Abbie since taking this job. The first time she explicitly told him that she had a standing DNR (do not resuscitate) order in place and he would be fired for saving her life. In defiance of the DNR, Crane revived her again without a second thought. He worked for her management after all and he had strict orders to keep her alive and well out of harm’s way, even if it was against her wishes.

This time she did not fight him, however. She lay in his arms completely exhausted. Crane lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the nearby chaise lounge. He gently laid her down and covered her with a throw. He clasped her soft hands in his and kissed each one as her eyes fluttered closed. He took a seat overlooking Abbie and tenderly sang _Hallelujah_.

Link to Jeff Buckley's cover of Hallelujah https://play.spotify.com/track/74X1epeRufHckhuX1KFD04


	2. Hotline Bling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance blooms

"Well, this is a drag." Abbie complained as she drank from her flute of Rosé at the music industry party at the botanical gardens. She was in quite the contrary mood tonight, Crane thought to himself.

Under the moonlight, her silhouette cast a long shadow beneath the cherry blossom orchard, now in full bloom. Canopies of pink petals hung overhead as Abbie strolled under the delicate clouds of sakura. Crane was only steps behind, but Abbie didn't look in his direction. He hung back, careful to not intrude into her personal space nor seem like a fish out of water. The petals descended from their high perch and fluttered to their feet. Abbie’s figure glowed under the dreamlike landscape in her off the shoulder cream dress. 

"Crane, are you listening? This is boring." Abbie addressed him directly for the first time all evening catching his attention.

“Miss Mills, all I hear is music, glorious music.” Crane tried to divert her attention as she was becoming restless. “Would you care to dance?”

“With you? You can’t be serious.” She replied mockingly.

“I am most assuredly serious.” Crane approached Abbie and captured her lithe waist with one long arm and her hand with his other. He pulled her in close and led her to the Latin rhythms of a remixed Hotline Bling. He confidently swayed his hips in time to the bachata beat. Abbie followed along completely in sync with Crane. Her gaze was locked into his despite the significant height difference. This was the first time she saw him, really saw him, as she plundered his blue eyes for meaning. He returned the intensity and savored this intimate moment when she started to sing along. 

You used to call me on my cell phone  
Late night when you need my love  
Call me on my cell phone  
Late night when you need my love  
And I know when that hotline bling  
That can only mean one thing

Awestruck at Abbie’s beautiful voice, Crane became caught up in the romance of the music. His walls came down as the bodyguard, and the man underneath the suit leaned down and seductively ghosted over her lips. Abbie anticipated his kiss, but he kept her in suspense for too long. 

Grabbing Crane by the necktie, she pulled his proper British mouth down to hers. She passionately claimed him and thrust her champagne flavored tongue to part his quivering lips. He obliged and pulled her body in closer to his, while he relished her taste through his mounting arousal. 

“Are you still bored, Miss Mills?” He whispered breathlessly in her ear, teasing her a bit.

She answered his question by guiding his hand over her thighs and under her dress. Crane seized the opportunity to slide his fingers beneath Abbie’s moist thong. She moaned into his kiss and pressed her sex to his in carefree pleasure as blooms enveloped the pair.

Listen to Hotline Bling Bachata remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMMwul0WXqA   
Listen to Nicole Beharie’s cover of Hotline Bling https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptI564mqeiY&index=2&list=PLJlXe2gDR_yLIP-BSjVrtm_CZqaBu3t3d


End file.
